Summer Flings
by EternalxInsanity
Summary: After de-flowering Randy, John Cena goes after the next best thing: The Rated R Superstar. Edge/JohnCena SLASH! Don't Like, Don't Read. You've been warned.


Summer Flings

Summary: After de-flowering Randy, John Cena goes after the next best thing: The Rated R Superstar. Edge/JohnCena SLASH! Don't Like, Don't Read. You've been warned.

A.N: Ha-ha, yes, this is a sequel to If I Had You. And no, I don't own the title. Like the last one, the song title belongs to the rapper by the name of John Cena. (Irony much?) Story for DarkGoddessfromHell since she tolded me to write it in this way J

The evening was dark, lonely, and scary even. Adam Copeland, who most of the world knew as Edge, sat on the beach in Tampa, Florida and watched the sun sink into the ocean. He shivered against the cold breeze and fell back against the soft sand. He really didn't want to go back home, a very pissed off Amy 'Lita' Dumas would be waiting for him, probably ready to bite his head off if she got the chance. He definitely didn't want to give it to her, nor did he want his head bitten off by anyone else, especially the somewhat rabid form of Randy Orton.

The entire locker room had been buzzing for about two weeks, ever since Randy had left John Cena's locker room practically naked. Adam had seen him and the look on his face, and had already made the assumption that Randy had been de-flowered by The Champ. But the rumours about his sexuality that started the week after sent Randy's nerves through the ceiling and he slipped into a blind rage, attacking the McMahon family. John broke down and put Randy through a table for his horrible crimes against their boss and his family. Randy hadn't spoken to anyone since.

Adam clenched his fists, balling small tufts of sand into his palms when he heard his phone go off. He knew it was going to be Lita, texting him, asking where he was and why he hadn't come home. He wanted to ignore the beeping against his thigh but he couldn't. He pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at the screen.

_New Message: John Cena_

Adam blinked, sliding his phone open and opening the text.

_I see you._

Adam blinked again, flipping over. A large silhouette was behind him. The fading light of the sun illuminated John Cena's face as he smiled at Adam. Adam smiled back, sitting up, sand covering his shirt. He dusted himself off as John sat beside him.

"What's up, Copeland?"

"The blood red sky," Adam said, looking up. The sky was indeed blood red with blotches of Orange and Pink running through it. It reminded him of Lita's hair, all colourful and red.

"Yeah. Reminds me of Randy's face when he's all hot and bothered," John chortled, throwing a grin at Adam. Adam looked at John.

"What happened to make Randy so mad?"

"I uh..." John paused for a moment. He ran his fingers through his Marine cut hair and smiled coyly. "Deflowered him."

Adam snorted back laughter. "I thought Sam deflowered him?"

"She might have, but not like I did."

"Oh I see," Adam nodded, smiling. _I wish you would deflower me, John. I've loved you much longer then Randy has, even when we were fighting. I love you John, and it hurts to see you with Randy._

John noticed Adam's solemn expression and guessed what he was thinking.

"You wanna be deflowered too?"

Adam inwardly gasped, looking at John with an expression of shock. How did he know? Could he tell what he was thinking just by looking in his eyes? _Ahh crap_.

"Hey it's okay," John said, scribbling out the drawing he had drawn in the sand. "Everyone wants to be deflowered by the Champ."

Adam snorted and fell back against the sand. He looked up at John and raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're so desirable, Cena," he cooed, flinging a grain of sand at John. John closed his left eye and smirked, poking Adam in the ribs.

"Only to the ladies. I guess a few guys too, but eh." John smiled and grabbed Adam's wrists, pinning him to the ground and sitting on his chest.

Adam felt his eyes open wide but that was nothing compared to the major boner he had in his jeans; to make matters worse, it hurt like a mother-fucker and John seemed to enjoy it.

"You are so much like Orton it's not funny," Cena grinned, pinning Adam harder to the ground. The Rated R Superstar tried to struggle but he couldn't, not under John's weight. The Champ merely grinned and leaned in closer. "You both get hard, really quickly."

John captured the Rated R Superstar's mouth in a passionate kiss before releasing his wrists and wiggling further down Adam's torso so he was sitting on his thighs, placing kisses on the blond Canadian's neck. He pulled Edge's t-shirt over his head after fumbling with the zip and belt of his jeans, and started trailing his kisses down his torso.

Adam felt his dick get harder and harder with every kiss until he could no longer hold it in. He grabbed John by the shoulders and flipped them over so he was sitting on top.

"Fuck you, Cena," he growled, leaning in close to the Champ. "I won't be your little toy."

John growled in return but Adam was already unzipping his jeans and pulling them down his legs. Next went the underwear and they were thrown into the ocean. Adam smirked as John looked at him with an evil look on his face but he didn't have time to flip them back over; Adam's mouth cupped around John's cock and his head started bobbing up and down.

A rush of pleasure washed over John and he cocked his hips up in an attempt to milk this situation for all it was worth. Adam released John's hands and held down his hips so he didn't choke. John moaned as Adam's sucking got faster and harder.

It didn't take long for John to reach his climax and his hot cum squirted straight into Adam's mouth. Adam swallowed it all and removed John's dick from his mouth.

"You've had practice," John panted as Adam pulled his belt the rest of the way from the loops. The Rated R Superstar grinned and leaned in to place tender kisses on John's chest.

"They don't call me Rated R for nothing, Cena," he whispered in John's ear. It tickled John's skin and his cock shot back to life in an instant. Adam grinned. "I should do this to you more often."

Adam's jeans were added to the pile of clothes and he looked down at John who was practically reaching up to touch Adam's member.

"Naww does the baby want his bottle?" Adam asked cutely, grinning his vampire-like smile. John glared at him before falling back against the sand as Adam entered him.

Adam started slowly but sped up as he pumped in and out of his long-time crush. John writhed beneath him and moaned but he didn't pull away. He was enjoying the torture way too much to do that.

Adam leaned down and bit hard into John's inflated neck muscle as hard as he could, drawing blood. John trembled beneath Adam and let out a yelp of pain as his prostate was jabbed again and again. Adam was way too good at this. He shouldn't know all of this stuff unless he was actually fucking someone else behind Amy's back.

That thought was pushed out of John's mind as he came again, shooting more of his hot cum onto Adam's stomach as his blond companion came inside of him, hard and powerful, just as John expected.

"Damn," Adam breathed as he fell to the side, completely spent. "I'm…good."

"I'll get you back for that, Copeland," John said, sitting up. He winced in pain and laid back down beside Adam in the sand.

Adam grinned.

"Once you get the feeling back."


End file.
